


Clouds

by Rnbwsherrbearr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Matchmaker Niall, Slow Build, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnbwsherrbearr/pseuds/Rnbwsherrbearr
Summary: Here we go again  thought Niall with a sigh when he saw the looks his best friends were giving each other. Liam with his puppy dog eyes trying hard not to look over at Zayn. Harry with his wide green eyes that he could never manage to keep off of Louis for any long period of time. Things had just settled after the blow up both couples had and now it looks like they were starting all over again. A fan fic based on the song Clouds by One direction.***I'm going to be reworking this story. It's not turning out the way I want it to in my head so a lot of the chapters will be changing. Just a head's up for anyone who was reading. I apologize for not updating and for changing the story. Hopefully, it will be better in the end.***





	1. You don't like it complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I've been reading them for a while now and I just couldn't resist the pull of writing my own. This story may start out slow and I can't promise that I'll be quick with writing new chapters buuuuut I will say that it's going to be a fun ride.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it. Also, I don't know that much about triggers but I'm hoping nothing in my story will be that for anyone. If so, let me know and I'll add a tag.

Louis Tomlinson was living the straight life. He thought he was content with his girlfriend Elanour. He was currently texting her while waiting for this job interview and he really appreciated her electronic support and encouragement. Their relationship had been pretty chill. There were no proclamations of undying love and they were definitely not hearing wedding bells. They enjoyed each other’s company almost as friends. Things got heated now and then but he never really felt like taking it anywhere. Elanour had been pretty pushy and bitchy about the whole sex subject, lately. Louis could care less. Neither one of them were virigins. Sure, his girlfriend is attractive but he never felt like putting in that much effort. They were going to either have a serious talk to work out their differences in sexual needs or it was going to be a deal breaker for Louis. He’s too stubborn and too used to his little sisters to let her bitching change his mind. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” called the secretary, Mrs. Brown, to the principal at Westwood Elementary School. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m right here.” He replied. Manners went a long way with frumpy old people and Louis definitely need to make a good impression. 

“Mrs. Ross is ready to see you now.” Mrs. Brown continued. Her glasses were perched on her nose and she looked like she belonged in the library instead of at the desk in front of the principal’s office. If this school was anywhere near the experience Louis had in his own elementary days, Mrs. Brown either was a lot spryer than he thought for a woman of her age or she ruled that office with an iron fist. So, maybe Louis had tried to duck and dodge his way out of talking to his own elementary school principal. We don’t mention those types of things from his past. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Brown.” Louis smiled at the stern woman and headed to the principal’s office door. If he was a little extra nervous because of his own past behavior, then no one needed to know. He put on extra deodorant this morning, thank you very much. 

Louis opened the door and was greeted by a small office with lots of dark wood, books and paper work. He inwardly cringed at the sight but took a seat across from Mrs. Ross after introductions were made. 

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I see here you are applying for a teacher’s aide position. You’re still in university, I presume?” Mrs. Ross got straight to the point didn’t she.

“Yes ma’am. I have about a year left in my studies before I will be certified to be a teacher.” Louis responded. 

“And have you thought about what year you would like to teach once you’ve completed your degree? Any particular subject?” She continued. 

“I would like to teach 2nd grade, ma’am.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, in 2nd grade they really are being introduced to the foundation of all their future education. Math, reading and some science. As their teacher, I would hope to instill a great amount of curiosity for the world around them and get them to have fun while learning. It’s a great responsibility and a wonderful opportunity to get them to see that these foundational subjects are more than just work. It’s not just boring stuff they have to endure. It’s a new way for them to explore their surroundings and use their imagination not only in their head but translate that to reality in different ways.”

Louis had been using his hands way too much during his mini speech. He usually does when he gets passionate about something. He tries to subtly sit back in his chair and get control of his appendages. The principal looks impressed and amused. _This is going well_ , he thinks.

“That’s a nice way to look at it, Mr. Tomlinson.” She pauses and looks at a few papers in front of her and allows Louis to squirm just a bit before she speaks again. “I have a few more interviews today but I also have several teacher’s aide positions open. I would like you to take your drug test and we’ll begin your back ground check. Tell Mrs. Brown to give you a copy of the location for the testing center and get you to sign for your background check. I’ll give you a call in a few days to let you know your placement if you’re available.”

Louis’s eyes were a bit wider than normal. He couldn’t quite believe the interview was that easy. Then he realized Mrs. Ross was waiting for a response.

“Yes ma’am. I’m available as soon as you need me. I’m so grateful for the opportunity.” He says in a rushed tone. So ecstatic to have the real possibility of a job in his field. 

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson. You’ll be hearing from me soon.” Mrs. Ross stood with her hand out and Louis clumsily took it and headed out the door. He didn’t see the amused smirk or slight headshake from Mrs. Ross. She liked him already. 

After signing paperwork and peeing in a cup while a stranger watched (ew), the first thing Louis thought to do was call his best mate, Zayn. Definitely not his girlfriend who had already sent him promises of a fantastic dirty night if he got the job (sigh). 

Two rings and, “Did you get it?” was Zayn’s disinterested greeting. 

“Well, hello to you too pumpkin. How’s your day going?” Louis teased. His bestie was not the most jovial of human beings but he was fiercely loyal. That counted for many years of mischief making, cover ups and late night heart to hearts. 

“It’s 9am, babes. If you didn’t have a good interview then either come hop in bed and cuddle or kindly fuck off.” Zayn replied. 

Louis chuckled. “An offer of cuddles and an insult in the same sentence. You never cease to amaze me, Malik. But just so you know, the interview went spectacularly well. I took a drug test and they’re doing a background check as we speak. So, this means you’re taking my pretty ass out tonight to celebrate!”

“Awesome. I’m going back to sleep until it’s time for the celebration. Is your attachment coming?” Zayn asked. He wasn’t fond of Elanour. She was a bitch and attempted to make Louis her door mat. Plus there was something weird about her face that always made her look fake. 

“I hope not. My plan is to get black out drunk and have to crash at your place.” Louis exasperated reply perked Zayn’s interest. 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

“Define trouble. For most guys, it may be a dream come true.”

“What’s that then?”

“She keeps pushing for more and more sex.” Louis whispers so the other people on the sidewalk can’t hear his relationship issue that wouldn’t seem like an issue to most. “She’s pushing for it so hard that I don’t even want to deal with her anymore.”

“Sounds like a deal breaker to me. Don’t get me wrong, sex is great but not when it’s forced. I’ve been trying to tell you that you guys aren’t compatible.”

Louis sighs, “I know you have. I just am seeing it for myself now.”

“Mmmhmm” was the eloquent reply he received from Zayn.

“I’m catching the bus back to my flat. I’ll call you later with celebration details.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Lou.”

Louis chuckles through his words, “Night, babes. See ya.” And ends the call. Now to deal with his girlfriend.

**Me: Hey El, the interview went really well. Zayn is taking me out for a guys’ night to celebrate.**  
**Elanour: What the hell, Louis!?!? I told you I wanted to make you dinner tonight! Why did you make plans with Zayn!?**  
**Me: Oh shit babe, I forgot. Rain check?**  
**Elanour: Nah. Don’t bother. Just have fun. Come over if you don’t get too drunk. Otherwise, I’ll see you when I see you.**  
**Me: What the hell does that mean?**  
**Elanour: It means whatever the fuck you want it to mean.**  
**Me: El, I don’t want to do this right now but we need to talk.**  
**Elanour: About what, Louis!?**  
**Me: About us.**  
**Elanour: What about us? Are you breaking up with me?**  
**Me: I don’t want to talk about it over text messages, El.**  
**Elanour: No. Fuck that. You will tell me right now. Are you planning to break up with me?**  
**Me: I just don’t think we’re on the same page anymore. I feel like we want two different things out of this relationship. I just want to chill and you just want to fuck.**  
**Elanour: So that’s a yes….**  
**Me: ……….yeah, I guess it is.**  
**Elanour: Great. So you did break up with me over text message. Really mature, Tomlinson.**  
**Me: I didn’t want to do it this way! You pushed the issue.  
**Elanour: Whatever. I don’t care. Come get your stuff ASAP. I’ll have it in a box by the door.  
**Me: Fine. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way** ****

Louis sighs in his seat on the bus. That was not his intention for today but things happen. Elanour’s apartment is only a few blocks from his own. He might as well stop there first. He gets off at his bus stop and starts the short walk to her apartment. _This ought to be interesting_ , he thinks.


	2. We Should Try to Keep It Simple

Harry knew he wasn’t straight but he didn’t like labels. Bisexual, pansexual, demisexual. He found characteristics he identified with in each category. He just liked people. He also didn’t really fit most gender norms either. For example, he’s currently working in a coffee shop/bakery and wearing a frilly pink apron. One of his best friends and co-worker, Niall, took the last black apron off the hook in the back. Harry did not mind at all. He even went so far as to attempt a pirouette or two in the lightly flour dusted floors of the bakery kitchen. Niall was amused as always. The guy seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face and was usually ready to use his Irish charm on any ladies that came to the counter, regardless of age. Niall usually left the men to Harry to charm, though. 

“H, we should go out tonight.” Niall said interrupting a particularly stunning spin Harry had going. He was getting better at those. 

“And why is that, Ni?” Harry asked stopping his spin to look at his friend.

“Because you need to get a date man. It’s been too long since you’ve used your dimples to get someone out of their pants and I would personally enjoy watching the process, again.”

“Heeey, that was one time, Niall. One time!!!” Harry shot back defensively. 

“The dimples work, H. Use them to your advantage before you grow out of them.” Niall said while trying to keep a serious face. It didn’t work for long.

“Niall, I am twenty years old. I don’t think they are going anywhere.” Harry deadpanned. 

“You can never be too sure, Harry.” Liam interjected into their conversation with a slight snicker. 

“Excuse me, Liam. What are you doing here on your day off?” Harry asked. Eyes wide with faux surprise. Liam had no life and therefore, spent most of his time at his day job where his two best friends worked. 

Niall burst out from the kitchen with, “Lima bean!!! Thanks for backing me up!! You need to come out with us too! You could use some spice in your life. I’m thinking Mediterranean.” 

“Are we talking about food now?” Harry asked in real confusion.

“It’s always a possibility with Niall.” Answered Liam. 

“Wait, we’re talking about food now?” Niall asked. He seemed to never be able to eat enough. It was ridiculous. He had an iron stomach for food and alcohol. Light-weight Harry never considered it fair. 

“Are we? I’m so confused.” He said as he face palmed.

“Ok. Food first right after our shift is over, because I can’t wait on Harry to perfect his curls, and then we doll up and head out for a night on the town!” Niall exclaimed. 

Harry and Liam murmured vague noises of consent. Once Niall had a plan of action there was no use in fighting it. He may be a little ball of Irish sunshine but he’s a tank when it comes to reaching the arbitrary goals he sets for himself and usually others as well.

That’s why, when the clock struck 7pm, Liam, Niall and Harry all headed out to their favorite little Mexican restaurant to eat before suiting up for a night out.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Louis’s day had slowly gone downhill from the great interview he had that morning. Getting his belongings from Elanour’s apartment included a screaming match on her front door step which ended with her slapping Louis across the face and him leaving with his things held in his arms after she threw everything at him. So much for the fucking box she promised.

After he got home, he took off his dress clothes and sat on the couch in his underwear trying to find something on tv. He realized, after about an hour of flipping channels, that he should feel worse after breaking up with his girlfriend. Someone he supposedly cared enough about to be in an exclusive relationship. That wasn’t the case. He felt angry during their fight but after that it was like Elanour had erased herself from his life and he was fine. He decided then and there that he would take his time with the next relationship. He would get to know the person and really see if they would work out well. He would also listen to Zayn more. And speak of the devil

**Zayn: what’s going on tonight? did you talk to your attachment?  
Me: Yeah. I talked to her. We, uh, kinda broke up.  
Zayn: is it wrong that i just fist pumped the air?   
Me: Lmao. Nah. It’s cool. I’m good.  
Zayn: so tonight is when you get under someone else, right?  
Me: Idk Z. Don’t think that’s really gonna be necessary. I’m over it already.  
Zayn: wear you pulling clothes. i’m picking you up at 10 to pre-game. **

Louis just laughed. He laughed more freely than he had in a while. Maybe the day could be salvaged.


	3. You’re gonna want the air that I breathe

Chapter 3: You’re gonna want the air that I breathe

The most popular night club in the whole city was called Pick Your Poison. It’s a renovated movie theater and the owners of the club were geniuses. They used the sound proofed rooms to their advantage and made each theater room a different type of club. The only down side was the fact that there was only one line to get into the building and it seemed everyone decided to go out on this particular Friday night. 

Niall, Harry and Liam found their place in said line at 10:30pm. They were nearly at the back of the building because the line wrapped clear around the whole thing. And mind you, it was not a small building. Niall didn’t seem to mind, though. He was constantly scanning the crowd for potential. Liam had a type. Typically, he went for slightly older women with lean figures and dark coloring. Niall wasn’t worried about Liam as much as he was trying to figure out who the hell might fit into Harry’s “type”. As far as he could tell, Harry didn’t have a type. And, not being one to keep his thoughts to himself, he voiced his puzzling thoughts out loud. 

“Harry, do you even have a ‘type’?” he asked while never ceasing his crowd scanning. 

Harry stood there for a moment and contemplated the question. He wasn’t one to give an answer that wasn’t at least somewhat well thought out. “You know, Nialler, I don’t think I do. I’ve never thought about it before. I usually just get to know people and if I like them then I do. If not, then we’re friends.” Harry shrugs. 

“But Harry, what do you find attractive?” Liam asked. The conversation topic rousing his interest in something other than staring at the brick wall while they wait.

“I think someone who is funny and nice. I like to be able to talk to them and have similar interests but also be able to get a new perspective.” Harry answers innocently. Then his grin turns mischievous, “A nice bum doesn’t hurt either.”

Niall and Liam laugh in unison while Harry chuckles at his own joke. It’s not often his jokes get such a good response. He usually gets eye rolls and hit on the arm. 

Their laughter draws the keen eye of Zayn as he and Louis walk past to join the line for PYP. Zayn automatically zeroes in on the tall, broad shouldered, buzzed haired man. Liam, of course, is oblivious but Zayn has found his mark for the night. They casually stroll by and continue to the back of the line.

The two groups continue some playful banter until they enter the club. They arrived around the same time so for Zayn, Mr. Hunky Hunk Hunk wasn’t too far to follow to whichever club his group chose. 

“I think we should go into Rainbow Splash!” Niall said. Liam let out a disgruntled sigh. 

“Niall, only Harry would enjoy that one. Why don’t we go to Gin-n-Juice?”

“I’m fine with either one guys. I just want to have fun.” Harry said trying to keep the peace. 

“No, we’re going to Rainbow Splash. They play better music in there than in Gin-n-Juice. They always have R&B from the 90s and nothing else.” Niall countered. Harry just shrugged because it was true. Liam knew he was defeated. 

“Fine. But if I get 3 guys hitting on me, then I’m out.” Liam declared. It wasn’t that he had a problem with gay men. He just felt uncomfortable when they tried to hit on him which usually led to him being groped and he liked his personal space.

Niall let out a loud whoop accompanied by a jump and headed in the direction of the colorful, bass-filled Rainbow Splash, aka the gay club of PYP. 

Zayn led Louis towards the same door until Louis came to an abrupt halt. 

“Z, Rainbow Splash?? Really?” he asked with a bewildered expression. 

“I’m following something I find tasty. Got a problem?” 

“Not really. I don’t mind gay clubs. They’re usually pretty fun. And you know what, I might end up with a free drink or two.” Louis concluded gleefully, “Onward my pretty gay friend!!” 

Zayn snorted at Louis and continued to his destination. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get him. He just had to play the mysterious card, talk to a few randoms and then make a move. He saw how the guy hesitated with his friends before entering the club. This wouldn’t be the first straight guy he’s pursued and turned. Even if it was just for the night. Hopefully, Louis could find a girl in the same area. Although, Zayn was pretty sure Louis wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. When Zayn had come out to Louis in one of their late night heart to hearts, Louis had totally accepted and supported him. Yet another reason he earned Zayn’s undying devotion. He was pretty sure some of Louis’s aversion to sex with his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, may have been because Louis hadn’t felt the right amount of spark to motivate him in the bedroom. Zayn’s theory was she didn’t have the right equipment and knowledge to give Louis what he didn’t know he wanted yet. It’s a confusing maze of possibilities, theories and unexplored territories, so he decided to give his brain a break and focus in on what he wanted for the night. Louis could take care of himself. 

The interior of Rainbow Splash truly lived up to the name. Vibrant colors illuminated by black strobe lights and colored lasers filled the walls and even the floor. This club had seen many glow paint parties and the remnants became the decoration. In the corners, you could even see where there were hand prints above the outline of a body pushed against the wall where two overzealous people couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other. The bar was all white and had several bartenders confidently walking behind it to meet the patrons’ orders. Harry thought it must be in the uniform code for them to have rainbow colored hair because all of the bartenders had some sort of colorful hair-do. The girl had at least four shades of ocean blue while the guy had a Mohawk with red, orange and yellow. Fire and ice themed maybe? Harry loved it immediately. Niall and Liam ordered shots and Harry ordered a coke. He was underage and couldn’t technically drink here. Niall may or may not have slipped a shot into his coke and played it off as him spilling it. Harry would never know and would definitely thank him later. 

Niall scanned the crowd and when he didn’t see anyone of particular interest, he grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him to the dance floor. Harry and Niall were already gesticulating randomly and laughing their asses off when Liam joined them to do his signature pump and thrust move. He really was like an old man sometimes but to him, if it works, don’t fix it. 

Zayn pulled Louis to the dance floor after they had two shots each. Their pre-game had taken the edge off before they got there. The shots were so that Louis might be loose enough to enjoy dancing with a guy. 

“Which one is he?” Louis asked Zayn as he was scanning the crowd to see who Zayn had set his sights on. Zayn, being the smooth operator that he was, nodded his head in the direction of the silly trio directly behind him. Louis took his time looking and he was met with a sight that nearly stopped his movements entirely. Long, curly dark brown hair was being held back by one hand revealing a chiseled jaw and oh dear freaking reality, a fucking dimple. Louis continued to look down the man’s pale neck, broad shoulders and sinfully tight black jeans. _It can’t be him_

He turns to Zayn and asks, 

“Curly?”

Zayn shakes his head, “Buzzed hair. All muscle. Who the hell are you looking at?” 

“I, um, yeah.” _What the actual fuck did he just say?_ Louis shakes his head to try to clear his thoughts and looks at the trio again. Definitely not blondie. So, it must be Pump-n-Grind over there. “Alright, what’s your plan of action? Should I go talk to him? Push him over to you? Spill a drink and play extremely drunk?”

Zayn laughed with his head thrown back. “Not necessary. I have this under control. Who’s curly?” Zayn quirks an eyebrow at his friend.

“He’s dancing on your boy right now.” Louis teases. Zayn takes the bait and turns around to see the curly lad twerking on the blonde one and playfully getting his ass spanked. Mr. Hunky Hunk Hunk is smiling at his friends but continuing to focus on his one dance move. Louis moves behind Zayn to cover for his friend. 

“Gotcha” he says. 

“I needed to turn around to make eye contact soon anyway.” Zayn said trying to unruffle his feathers. Zayn stares at Mr. Hunky Hunk (we’re down to one hunk now because two was just getting ridiculous even in Zayn’s own mind). He waits patiently for him to glance over. The two groups aren’t dancing far apart at all. While Zayn isn’t paying attention to anything but Mr. Hunky Hunk, Niall definitely notices his interest in Liam and smirks. 

Niall maneuvers past Harry’s wild dance moves (really, the boy just throws his body around willy nilly and somehow makes it look adorable) and tries to get Liam’s attention. Liam looks up and, without Niall’s instruction, sees Mr. Sexy Smoulder’s eyes on him. Liam’s own eyes widen to taken in the guy’s appearance. He is the literal definition of tall, dark and handsome. He turns his startled gaze towards Niall and silently begs for an explanation for this piece of art of a human being. 

Niall smiles, “If you like what you see, go get him.”

“I’m not gay.” Liam says while trying to keep his eyes off of the sexy stranger dancing so close yet so far away. 

“Tell that to your eyes, Lima Bean. They definitely are finding something magnetic in that guy’s general direction.” Niall laughs.

And so the game of cat and mouse begins. Zayn is very proficient at this game. It starts with the catch and release of eye contact. Next comes being in and out of his line of sight. Then available and unavailable by means of dancing alone or chatting someone else up. By the time Zayn has gone through one round of the game, Liam is marching up to him after the aid of a shot or two of liquid courage and his friends cheering him on. 

Liam walks up to Zayn breathless but determined, “Do you wanna dance? With me?”

Zayn smirks, “I thought you’d never ask.”

They move to the dance floor where fireworks start to blaze. Niall and Harry spot Louis who was just abandoned by his best mate to dance with his target for tonight. Niall walks over but Harry is being shy. He normally doesn’t act like this and Niall finds it strange that this guy is affecting him. _It’s the eyes….it has to be those blue eyes…..or the cheek bones,_ Niall thinks.

Niall introduces himself to Louis, “Hey! I’m Niall. I see we have both been abandoned tonight. Wanna come join me and my friend Harry over here for a drink?”

“Actually, you might want to make sure that’s alright with dear Harold over there” Louis responds. 

Niall looks a little bewildered but turns to his friend “Harry!! Do you mind?” 

Harry’s eyes are glued on Louis. Niall is completely lost, “Do you two know each other??”

That’s when Harry snaps out of his internal freak out session. “Yeah. We, uh, we dated in high school…uh, briefly.”

Louis smirks. “How’s it going, baby cakes?” Louis yells over the music.

“Peachy, sweet cheeks” Harry responds with a grin.

Niall looks back and forth between the two of them like they both grew another head. “Wait, THIS is Louis?”

Harry opened his eyes a bit too wide trying to wordlessly get Niall to shut his big mouth. Louis was just slightly confused. Had Harry told Niall about him? About their past? 

Shaking off the unwanted confusion, Louis speaks. “Wanna come to the balcony with me?” He isn’t exactly sure it’s his best idea but he’s curious about Curly’s life since high school and he can’t find out anything standing right next to the speakers in the bar. 

Harry nods and they walk towards the stairs. Harry looks back to see Niall shrug and start chatting it up with a blonde girl who seems to be enjoying herself. _Thanks a bunch Nialler…_

As they walk up the stairs the music gets lower and they can finally hear themselves think. It’s still quite loud but the balcony is far enough above the dance floor that conversation is possible. Louis leads them over to a quiet corner with an ash tray next to the wall. He pulls a cigarette from the pack and lights it up. The faint minty smell mixed with tobacco has Harry leaning closer. 

“I never could smoke myself but I love the smell of menthols.” 

Louis’s laugh is like the sound of wind chimes on a windy day. It’s light and airy just like back in the day and Harry wants to sit and bask in it forever. But then he hears Louis’s voice, “I’m trying to quit. Zayn’s a terrible influence.” And that breaks Harry out of his Louis spell. 

“Zayn is your friend dancing with Liam?” Harry asks grasping for conversation. 

“Oh, is that the guy’s name? I didn’t know. Yeah, that’s Zayn. He fancied your friend pretty quickly after we got here. Been waiting for him to come ask him to dance for a while.” Louis laughed. 

“Were you waiting for someone to ask you to dance?” Harry asks hopefully. 

“Nah. I’m just here to have a good time, yeah? I broke up with my girlfriend today and needed to get out.” Louis admitted. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to give that particular piece of information but immediately regretted it when Harry’s face fell from the happy little grin he had previously.

“I’m so sorry, Louis. What happened?” Harry looked genuinely concerned. Louis just laughed. 

“It’s fine, Harry. It was brewing for a while. She wanted more than what I was willing to give. So we broke it off. I’m really ok with it.” Louis tried his best to reassure Harry that the universe was not going to collapse just because his relationship had ended. 

“Ok. Well, I know we haven’t seen each other in a long time but if you need to talk about it or anything else, I could give you my number?” Harry offered. 

Louis was a bit stunned. He wasn’t sure if this was a purely friendly offer or if Harry was trying to rekindle their brief high school fling. Either way, Louis wanted to continue talking to him. He had missed the curly-haired lad. They were friends before their attempt at romance that tore them apart. 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Louis said with a smile as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Harry for him to add his contact details. Louis immediately sent Harry a text so that he would have his number too. 

“So, Harry,” Louis continued, “How have you been? What has been going on in the spectacular life of Harry Styles?”

“Nothing spectacular, that’s for sure. I’m starting uni and I work in this great little bakery.”

Louis laughed, “What will you be studying?”

“I’m still trying to decide. Either photography or music. All I know is that I don’t want to end up in some boring office job for the rest of my days.”

“Hear, hear!!” Louis answered smiling.

It was at that moment that Niall decided to interrupt their bubble. 

“Uh, sorry to break up the party but I think we need to go. I ran into someone that said the cops are about to raid PYP because some idiot decided to deal ecstasy in one of the clubs. Let’s go find Liam.”

Harry and Louis glanced at each other and rushed off after Niall. They found Liam and Zayn in a very intimate dance position with Liam’s hands gripping Zayn’s hips and Zayn’s arms lifted around Liam’s neck. Their mouths were partially hidden but they were definitely making out and may or may not have been grinding together. 

Louis yelled, “Oi! Horn dogs!” Zayn and Liam jumped out of their trance and stared at Louis, “The place is about to get raided. Let’s go!!”

At that announcement, the five of them left the club and had just stepped out into the cool night air when sirens went off and police rushed in. 

Niall was like a hyper active puppy, “That was so close!! We’re like the A-Team and got out just in the nick of time!”

Louis laughed. He liked this little ball of sunshine. “Yeah. Aren’t we smarter than your average bear!?!”

“Heeyy boo boo!!” Harry yelled and laughed at his own joke reference still high off the adrenaline from dancing in the club. To his surprise, Louis joined in on his borderline hysterical laughter. They were getting strange looks but they both found it hilarious. 

Zayn pulled Liam off to the side and they exchanged numbers. Not the happy ending he wanted for tonight but he still got his man. 

Niall suddenly said, “Hey lads! We should all get together one night!! You two seem like cool cats.”

“As long as we don’t go anywhere getting raided again!” Louis said and the group shared a good laugh. 

“Well, we’re headed home for the night. See you again guys.” Zayn said cool as a cucumber. 

Louis side eyed his best friend, “Didn’t you want to take that guy home?” 

“Timing is of the essence my friend. Tonight was interrupted but I planted the seed. I’ll give it time to bloom in his head.”

“How poetic of you.” Louis snorted. 

It was Zayn’s turn to side eye Louis. “Hey, what did you think of that Curly guy?” 

“Uh, he was cool.” Louis replied skittishly. 

“Just cool, huh? You can’t fool me Tomlinson. You fancy him.” Zayn said as he poked Louis in the ribs. 

“Actually, I dated him in high school. We were mates first and it didn’t work out at the time.” Louis confesses.

Zayn’s eyes got so wide, Louis thought they might fall out of his head. “Are you joking?” 

“Nope.” Louis replied popping the “p” sound.

“You realize that you are telling me the entire story when we get back to my place, right?”

“Ugh! I guess I can tell you what I remember. It’s been a few years and a lot of alcohol in between.”

Zayn laughed and dragged Louis back to his house.


	4. Love is never ever simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to updating this with what I wrote!!! Almost done with the adjusted Chapter 5. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think about the new direction of the story!

_Louis’s gaze made Harry feel like he was the most precious of objects. They were laying down on the hood of Louis’s car surrounded by blankets. The conversation was soft but punctuated with laughter. Because no one could be within 50 feet of Louis and not be amused in some way. He and Harry hadn’t been friends long but they both felt an instant connection to the other. They kind of fit perfectly. Harry was quiet and thoughtful where Louis was loud, loud, loud. Harry was constantly creating something to engage his mind and heart while Louis was constantly moving to burn off his seemingly limitless energy. They talked about anything and everything._

_It had only been two months of friendship when the idea of attraction was brought up._

_“What do you like in a girl, Haz?” Louis had asked._

_After taking a moment, Harry replied, “Well, I like a person who is kind and funny and has a good heart. I like someone who cares deeply for their friends and family. Someone who is protective but lighthearted.”_

_“Why do you always do that?” Louis asked tilting his head to the right._

_“Do what?”_

_“Use gender neutral pronouns?”_

_He pointed it out like it was a regular occurrence. Maybe it was. Harry usually tried to steer clear of gender specific language. He never knew how people truly identified and he didn’t want to hurt someone unintentionally by mis-gendering them._

_“I just don’t like to use gender specific pronouns. I don’t worry so much about the gender of a person but their heart instead. That’s what I’m attracted to most of the time. The body parts don’t really concern me.”_

_Louis studied Harry thoughtfully for a minute after his reply. It was like he was weighing his next words carefully in his head._

_“Do you think my heart is attractive?” he asked quietly._

_It was such an unusual tone for Louis that Harry wanted to give a serious answer._

_“I do. I think your heart is the most beautiful out of all of the people I have ever met.”_

_His earnest reply is probably the only reason Louis felt comfortable enough to lean into him and peck a kiss on his cheek._

_“Thanks, Haz.”_

_And that was their start. Louis wasn’t really sure what orientation he identified with but Harry was gorgeous to him in every way. He didn’t exactly want to announce to the world that he liked a boy but he wanted to keep Harry to himself. It was selfish of Louis to ask Harry to hide their relationship. The combination of Louis’s senior year ending and the pressure of coming out is what ended them. They fit perfectly but they weren’t ready for each other yet._

The next morning, Louis woke up with a mild hangover. Definitely not the worst ever but enough so that the light shining through Zayn’s living room window was pissing him the fuck off. His mouth was also very dry and he was in desperate need of water. So, what does he do? He goes to Zayn’s bedroom, pushes open the door and flops down on the bed.

Louis yells right next to Zayn’s sleeping form. “Z!! Wake up! I need water!!” With this, Zayn almost jumps out of his skin and has his fist raised in the air, hovering over Louis’s head. 

“Fucking hell, Louis!! Fuck off and get your own fucking water!” Zayn retorts and then lays back down to get comfortable. 

Louis sighs but gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Blessed be to past drunk Louis because he managed to put the phone on the charger. He taps the screen to check the time and notices a few texts he’s missed throughout the night. A few from Elanour, which he ignores, and one from Harry, which he promptly opens.  
**Harry: Heeeyyy boo boo! Tonight was super fun. We should grab lunch soon. :)**

Louis catches himself smiling like an idiot at the single text from Harry. Before he lets himself think too much about what he’s doing, he replies.

**Me: Maybe we could steal a pic-a-nic basket tomorrow.**

Why they were using Yogi bear references to communicate was beyond Louis but it was fun. Louis remembered Harry was always fun to talk to and be around. He chuckled to himself at the vague memory of knock-knock jokes that were so bad he snorted milkshake out of his nose. 

**Harry: No need to steal. I have one of my own! What time would work for you?**  
**Me: Let’s say 1pm and make it a late lunch. I’m not much of a morning person.**  
**Harry: Haha. Sounds good to me. That gives me time to get in my morning run.**  
**Me: Oh no! You’re a morning run person…idk if we can be friends again.**  
**Harry: Don’t knock it till you try it!!**  
**Me: The sun and I have a hate/hate relationship. We try to stay away from each other unless absolutely necessary.**  
**Harry: Ha! Alright. Well, get ready for your taste buds to be amazed. The sun and I will put lots of love into our picnic meal.**  
**Me: Sounds good! See ya tomorrow, Harold. :D**

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” Zayn accuses as he enters the room.

Louis tosses his phone on the couch and heads to the kitchen for his original mission which has changed from water to cereal. 

“Oh nothing.” Louis says. He’s not one to keep things from his best friend but he’s not sure how he feels about this picnic lunch with Harry. He really is wondering how things will go with him this time around. If they can be just friends. No matter what happens, they have some history that needs to be discussed. Things Louis hasn’t thought about in years. 

“So, Curly?” Zayn smirks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Louis lifted an eyebrow and continued making his bowl of cereal. He got distracted with thoughts and stuff. 

“What’s his name?” Zayn turned to stare at Louis’s back while drinking his glass of water. 

“Harry.” Louis replied without looking up from his bowl of cocoa pebbles. 

“So, when will you be telling me about the history you share with this Harry?”

“It’s not much, Z. We met. Became friends. Became more than friends. Then it ended right before I graduated” Louis said with a furrowed brow and Zayn put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why did it end? Was it a mutual thing?” Zayn said with a serious look on his face. 

Louis sighed, “Not really. I never wanted to broadcast the relationship and what it possibly meant for my own sexuality. I didn’t want to face everyone at school with them knowing I liked a boy. It wasn’t something I was ready for. It never went very far between the two of us physically.”

Zayn lifted his eyebrows, “Say wha?”

“We just kissed a lot. He became my best friend really quickly and we decided to try being together. We were comfortable with each other and fit really well. We were kids though! It didn’t mean anything.” Louis rambled.

“So, nothing below the belt?” Zayn asked.

“Nah. We kept it PG-13. He’s two years younger than I am. He was a freshman when I was a senior. I felt like he should stay innocent. I was pretty innocent at the time as well.” 

Louis thought back to the short time he shared with Harry. It was confusing. He remembers thinking of Harry as a mate but then he felt more protective and possessive of Harry than his other mates. He didn’t want anyone else to talk to Harry. When they kissed, he remembered butterflies. When they ended things, he remembered being really down for a few months. Louis had cried, actually fucking cried. But he got over it, eventually. He met Elanour 6 months later. He felt normal. He didn’t need to categorize himself or his sexuality or broadcast it to anyone. 

Zayn smirked, “So, what’s it like seeing him again?”

“I don’t really know, Z. He might be a totally different person now.”

“Or maybe, he’s the same and you can finally figure out that you’re not as straight as you always wanted everyone to think you are.”

Louis looked at Zayn confused and he just laughed. 

Louis finished his cereal and headed home. He took a nice long shower and then had no idea what to do with himself. His classes were out for the winter holidays. He didn’t have a job to get to. So, he popped in his ear buds to listen to The 1975 while he laid in bed. Then his mind started to wander. He thought about the years he spent with Elanour and how their friendship progressed into a relationship. It dawned on him that the only reason it got so far was because that’s what he thought he was supposed to do. He was supposed to develop feelings for his closest female friend and then date her. But did he actually have feelings for her? _Fuck me, I really don’t think I loved her._ His thoughts then turned to Harry. He was excited and nervous about their picnic in a way he had never been about a date with El. Harry may be taking care of the food but Louis then began to plan out how exactly to make this picnic the best date ever. He smiled to himself and started planning. 

Harry had a permanent smile plastered on his face the whole day Saturday. He and Liam had the closing shift at the coffee shop/bakery. Liam vacillated between a goofy grin and a pensive stare the whole shift. Thirty minutes before it was time to close down, Harry decided to broach the subject of his friend’s mood changes. 

“Liam? What’s wrong?” 

Liam looked up with his face scrunched up in confusion. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Harry. I’m straight. Or I thought I was straight. But I’ve been texting Zayn on and off all day and it has me so confused. I can’t help but smile when I talk to him and I loved dancing with him at the club but I just don’t get it. Why do I feel attracted to a guy!?!” Liam sat down and put his head in his hands. 

“Liam, its ok to like someone just based on who they are. Gender doesn’t always have to play a role in that.” Harry explained. 

“That may be ok for you, H, but I’ve never had this happen before.” Liam said. He looked desperate and still confused. 

“Li, Zayn may be the only boy you are ever attracted to. And that’s ok. Liking one person doesn’t have to change your whole identity.”

“H, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be with a guy? Date another guy?”

Harry laughed, “Oh Lima Bean, it’s the same as dating a girl. He just happens to have the same equipment and sweet spots as you. It’s actually kind of easier with a guy because you already know how to make him lose his mind. Figuring out a girl’s equipment is a lot harder.”

Liam laughed. “I had to google shit before my first time. I was so confused. There are so many areas to learn about. You might be right.”

“Just be honest with him, Li. That’s all you can do.” Harry shrugged. Then another question popped into his mind, “I wonder if Louis will have the same issue. He did say he just broke up with a girlfriend. I have no idea if he likes guys anymore. Do you think he likes guys? Or me, specifically? What if I’m just assuming tomorrow is a date!?”

“Tomorrow?” Liam asked with confusion returning to his face, “What’s happening tomorrow?”

“Uh, we may be going on a picnic?” Harry shrugs with his palms facing upwards. 

“I don’t know, H. Did you ask him if it’s a date? What if we make it a group event?” Liam suggested. 

“You’re brilliant, Li!! Ask Zayn to come and I’ll text Nialler. That way, he won’t be under as much pressure!” Harry claps and then smacks a wet kiss to the side of Liam’s cheek. 

“Heey! Just because I may like a guy doesn’t mean you can take advantage of me now!”

Harry laughs and put on the most fake seductive voice known to man, “Oh, Liam. What I wouldn’t do to take advantage of you!”

So the picnic turns into a group thing without Louis’s knowledge. Harry’s going to have to make a lot more food than he originally planned. Oh well. Harry and Liam close up the shop and Harry heads home to start prepping his ingredients for tomorrow’s picnic feast. 

Sunday morning arrives and Louis is uncharacteristically awake super early. He makes himself toast with strawberry jam. He doesn’t want to ruin his appetite before his picnic lunch with Harry. He has a plan in mind for how to make this day going amazing. His phone vibrates on the counter and when he reads the message from his best friend, his heart sinks. 

**Zayn: so i think i got invited to your picnic by liam. apparently, it’s now a group thing. takes some of the pressure off, eh?**  
**Me: Yeah, Z. I guess it does. But I was kinda getting excited to spend time with just Harry. :(**  
**Zayn: sry mate. maybe you can ask him out when you figure out if he’s the same guy you like liked in high school.**  
Louis snorts **Me: Like like, Z? Are we in middle school?**  
**Zayn: fuck you. i’m just trying to help ya fucker**  
**Me: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Dirty bastard.**  
**Zayn: you just wish you knew how dirty i really get**

Louis laughs and he already feels better about the day. He sets off to his room after finishing his toast to pick out an outfit for the picnic. So, sue him! He wants to look nice. It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with the curly haired lad that’s bringing the food. His plan has to be altered slightly but he can get to the park where they are all supposed to be meeting early to set everything up. It’s going to be grand. 

Harry’s kitchen is a mess. Between the flour all over the counter from the pastry dough to the dishes in the sink and the stove top spills from the sauce, he is losing his mind. He’s usually a clean cook but today he’s so nervous and just wants everything to go right so badly that it’s all going wrong. He’s going to need a second shower before heading out to meet the lads at 1pm. He’s also going to need a second picnic basket to carry all this food. Good thing Niall came to his rescue. 

“I can’t thank you enough for coming to help, Ni. I don’t know how I thought I was going to get all this food out to the park by myself.” Harry gushes. 

“That’s alright, H. I’m happy to help. Where should I start?”

“You can start by packing away the plates, cups and utensils. Put the lemonade and cookies container in that same basket. The rest of the food should fit in the other basket.”

“Holy fuck, H!! How long have you been cooking? Are you trying to feed an army?” Niall looked around with wide eyes at all the things Harry prepared. 

“Not an army, Nialler. Just you.” Harry teased. 

“Oh! Well in that case, cheers!” Niall smiled.

Harry stopped for a moment and turned to his friend, “Do you think this is a stupid idea? I mean, what group of young guys go on a picnic in the park with no kids around. Is this lame?”

Niall could tell this was a rare moment of insecurity for his young friend, “H, I think a picnic is a fantastic idea. Plus it will be nice to be able to sit and get to know our new friends. Why are you so freaked out?”

“Well, maybe because Louis will be there and he’s kinda even more beautiful than he was in high school. I just don’t want him to think I’m some sort of loser now.” Harry said. His head falling forward towards the floor with his admission. 

“Harry, look at me,” Niall waited until Harry looked him in the eye, “You’re not a loser and anyone who thinks that doesn’t deserve to be in your presence. You’re an amazing person and Louis will definitely see that. If he doesn’t, then I’ll have to knock some sense into him.”

Harry laughed. Niall wouldn’t hurt a fly and they both knew it. 

“Thanks, Nialler. We’re almost ready to head out. I just need another shower. I’m covered in flour.”

Nial laughs, “You’re going to entrust me with the food, all alone?”

Harry’s head jerks up, “Nooooo!! I forbid you to touch any of it until we get to the park!!”

Nial laughs yet again, “Alright but you’ve been warned. Go get pretty for your beau.” 

Harry laughs, “He’s not my beau! He’s just a friend that I haven’t seen in a long time. He probably doesn’t even like guys anymore. Dating me was probably just an experiment for him.”

“I guess we’ll have to find out then, shall we?”

Harry barks out a laugh and makes his way to the shower. If he spends a little extra time making sure his curls are silky smooth and bouncy and he smells nice, no one needs to know. When he walks out of his steam filled bathroom feeling like a whole new man, he hears Niall’s low whistle from the couch in his living room. 

“Looking good there, H. We may see the dimples induced pants drop today after all!”

Harry giggles, “Niall, I’m wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. Definitely not pants dropping material. It’s just casual.”

“Not with your titties hanging out like that!!” Niall motions to indicate where Harry’s cherry blossom shirt is unbuttoned to his stomach. 

“I like my swallows to be free, Niall. It’s not a crime.”

“Sure thing, sexy! Let’s get the baskets and head out!” Niall winks as he heads towards the kitchen table and picks up a basket. Harry grabs the other one and they are on their way to the park. Harry smiles and his butterfly tattoo isn’t totally metaphorical. 

Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry all arrive at the park within a few minutes of each other. They choose a spot in the park to sit down. Louis is nowhere to be found and Harry keeps looking for him. 

“Do you think Louis forgot the time, Zayn?” Harry asked. 

Zayn smiles, “No, he definitely didn’t forget the time. Said he had something to do right before we were supposed to meet here. I guess he’s just running a few minutes late.”

“Oh, ok.” Harry says somewhat despondently. 

They all continue to talk and enjoy each other’s company for the next 10-15 minutes. Finally, Harry sees Louis jog up to the group from somewhere else in the park. His face breaks out into a huge smile. Louis has a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and he’s smiling mischievously towards Harry. He’s wearing a blue button down shirt over black skinnies that are short enough to show off his ankles above his black and white Vans. 

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late but I have a big surprise for you!” Louis exclaims proudly. 

“What is it?” Liam asks. 

“I have created a scavenger hunt within the park! Clues and prizes and everything!”

The four boys sitting down exchange gleeful grins amongst themselves. This is going to be fun. 

Louis continues, “You may all work together and here is your first clue.” 

And so the game begins. The boys run around the park figuring out Louis’s sarcastic clues and riddles. They are all laughing and having the time of their lives. If Louis and Zayn find little excuses to keep Harry and Liam’s attention focused on themselves, it’s nobody’s business. It’s about two hours later when they finally settle back down on their blanket and get ready to eat the delicious meal Harry has prepared. 

“That was so fun, Louis!” Harry gushes, “I had no idea you had that trick up your sleeve!” 

Louis may or may not blush at Harry’s praise. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Curly.”

“Now we can dig in!” Niall says. He opens the baskets and divvies out the food and drink amongst the boys. Zayn and Liam are sitting quite close to each other and Zayn keeps blushing every time he catches sight of Liam’s puppy dog eyes. 

As soon as Louis bites into the meat and veggie empanadas Harry made, he lets out an explicit moan that makes Harry blush. 

“Harold!! This is delicious!! You made this?” Louis asks. 

“Yeah. I’m glad you like it!” Harry says with his eyes glued to Louis. 

“I don’t even like vegetables but these could make me fall in love.” Louis says as he takes another bite. 

Niall lets out his signature cackle, “I think that was the point, mate!” Everyone laughs but Harry glares at Niall. 

The rest of the picnic goes in about the same manner. Talking and teasing and Niall throwing in hints every now and then that make Liam and Harry murder him with their eyes. They all have a great time. Harry and Louis brush shoulders often and make each other blush. Liam and Zayn share little touches in innocent places. Niall just watches like a proud mother hen. His job here is almost done.


	5. You're gonna wish you never left me Part 1

Monday morning, Harry slowly woke up with the sunlight filtering into his bedroom window. He stretched his limbs as he internally debated about going for his morning run. He felt like being lazy but knew it would be better for his body and his day to start off with some exercise. He sluggishly rolled out of bed to put on his black athletic capris and grey t-shirt ensemble he reserves for when he wants to exercise but it’s slightly cold. Being the beginning of December, the weather was quite chilly. So, basically, he would sweat but not too much. His one bedroom flat was nothing special but it was his. He was able to pay the rent with his wages from the bakery/coffee shop and the refunds he got from school. He did well on his A levels and the scholarships he was awarded more than covered his tuition. He was pretty good with his money and was able to stretch every last dollar of his refund. 

He tied his hair into a messy bun and grabbed the arm band for his phone. He went to grab it off of the charger and realized he had a few messages. The group chat he shared with Liam and Niall was always pretty active. Despite them working together and hanging out a lot, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. He checks that first and groans at the superhero argument happening. The other message was more interesting. 

**Louis: Harold!! You never answered my question!!**

Harry is confused what Louis is referring to so he responds.

**Me: What question Lewis?**

The reply comes a lot faster than he would expect for Louis at 8 o’clock in the morning.

**Louis: What are you doing today?**

**Me: Umm I’m about to run and then I close at the bakery tonight. Why?**

Harry continues with the motions to start his run but he’s delaying now because he wants Louis to respond. Maybe Louis wants to hang out. 

 

**Louis: Forget about your run! Come meet me for brekkie! We still haven’t properly caught up, Harold. I’m starting to feel like you’re avoiding me.**

Harry chuckled lightly. He hadn’t been avoiding Louis at all. Maybe the subject matter, though. He isn’t sure if he wants to rehash the topic of their teenage relationship. Harry just left his teen years behind him. 

**Me: Ok, fine! Where am I running to? XD**

**Louis: Feast with me on the crushed remains of the unborn in 15**

A cackle left Harry’s mouth before he could stop it. The type of donkey laugh he usually tries to avoid. He knows that Louis is talking about the Broken Egg café a few blocks from the university but ONLY Louis would describe it that particular way. Shaking his head, he switches from the capris to a pair of skinny jeans with the same grey t-shirt. He adds a pair of trainers and leaves his apartment.

Louis had to wait 20 minutes to get a table at the popular café. As soon as he sat down, he saw Harry scan the restaurant for him. As soon as Harry spotted Louis, he broke out into the biggest smile with both dimples on display. _His smile should really be illegal._ The jeans were hugging his thighs and the t-shirt didn’t stop his nipples from poking out just a bit. Louis licked his lips and noticed he was salivating just a little extra than normal. _Down boy!_

“Hey, Lou!” 

“How’s it shaking, Curly?” 

Harry chuckled and dipped his head down at Louis’s response. _Still the same idiot as in high school._

“I always see this place and want to try it but never have. What’s good?”

“I usually stick with the eggs benedict.”

Harry blushed. He had introduced Louis to eggs benedict back in high school. One of the few sleep overs they had when they were just friends, Harry woke up and made them breakfast. Louis had looked at him like he was mad until he put the first bite into his mouth. Harry had a crush at that point already and Louis liking his food just made it worse.

“Do you remember that obscene moan you made when you tried eggs benedict for the first time?” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

After the sentence had already left his mouth, he realized the waitress had just stepped up to the table to get their drink order and both she and Louis were blushing furiously. Louis, of course, breaks the awkward moment first by cracking up laughing. The waitress joins him and Harry just puts his rather enormous hands over his face in hopes of disappearing from the world. 

Still slightly giggling, Louis again was able to recover before Harry, “Well, hello, love. Despite this one’s claims, I will keep my moans to myself when we eat.”

She laughs harder at Louis’s comments. “I’m not the one to judge you, honey. Eggs benedict is amazing. What can I get you two to drink?”

“He’ll have a coffee with cream and sugar. I’ll take a hot tea with a dash of milk. Waters, as well, please.” 

Harry finally uncovers his very red face at the way Louis spouts off their brunch drink order like they do this every day. 

“Thanks” Louis says as the waitress gives them a moment to decide on food. 

Harry is still staring at Louis. When he finally notices he asks, “What is it, Curly?” 

“How did you remember that’s what I wanted to drink? We were in high school. I had barely discovered coffee at that point.” 

Louis cocks an eyebrow at Harry, “You discovered and quickly became addicted to the substance. I figured that much hasn’t changed.” 

“It’s still very much a problem.” Harry laughed. “But they say the first step is admitting the problem.”

“The first step to what? What would you do without coffee if your life? Didn’t you say you worked at a little café?” 

“Yeah…..you’re right. I didn’t think about that part. I’ll keep my addiction. Thanks. And it’s a bakery-slash-café.”

“So, when do I get to sample some of your baked goods? I feel like my ass is getting a little deflated.”

“Ha! Your ass is fine!! You’re just fishing for compliments.” 

“Well, if I was, then I can feel accomplished. Thanks, Curls. Nice to know you noticed.” 

“ANYWAY!!! You can sample them whenever you’re free. Niall, Liam and I all work at the same place. So, one of us will be there to give you a freebie.” 

“Nice subject change. I’m okay to be swayed by free food at any time of any day. Oh! But I did not moan obscenely at eggs benedict!! What are you on about?” 

“Yes you did!! The first time I made them for you. You made the most incredible noises.” 

“Are we still on this subject, gentlemen?” The waitress asked while setting down their drinks. 

Harry chuckled, “He brought it up this time!!” 

She smiled that kind of smile that said you-don’t-have-me-fooled-mister, “Sure! So, what can I get you both to eat?” 

Harry and Louis looked at each other and said simultaneously, “Eggs benedict, please”

All three laughed.


End file.
